Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki talk:Votes For Featured Article
Ineligible categories Should we "turn on" Ineligible categories? as we have only had characters as featured articles so far? - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 20:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :yip - Ultima 20:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Phew! Kexon got nominated just in time! [[User:Nitrous X|'Nitrous']][[User talk:Nitrous X|'X']] Archive I'' think I'm gonna laugh if no one nominates for February. There'd usually be at least one by now. Xelak 21:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) i want one of my things for august thats why i'm not.--Zach 21:45, January 1, 2010 (UTC) It my bday so i get that month.--Zach 22:06, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Correct. I don't care if you're Jesus reincarnated and it's Christmas. You got a crappy article, we ain't gonna feature it. 'King Nothing' 'Speak now, vermin!' 13:37, January 25, 2010 (UTC) are you talking about mine mecha?--ZACH 20:35, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm all for joking around (and even with playing mind games), but even I'll admit there's such a thing as going too far. And, MC, you ''are coming rather close to that line. Just to let you know. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright, we've come full circle; we now have a year's worth of nominations. I suggest we make an archive page now. Maggosh 22:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Tiebreaker I don't specifically recall, but I think that we just do a re-vote only using the tied articles. That, or the Trinity votes. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 23:41, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Lack of Justice? These days, Xiggie and I seem to disagree more often than not, so it basically means that TNE would get to choose. And it's kind of her department anyway. This is practically her God seat, should she wish to use it. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I tried a few times to get the Nightverse featured, but had completely forgotten about it. Having said this, KHL is hereby ineligible for the next three months. Satisfied? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 21:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) no no no i think we should have users now a whole story and every user in it. thats not fair.ZACH 05:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ok so if me and you do a story and i put up something i did you would not get to put up anything story wise that we did as a team thats is not fair.--ZACH 16:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Votes for Featured Media...? good idea might clutter main page but it might be good.ZACH 04:31, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ... Hrm... let me think about that for a bit. Possibly, but it would probably clutter the main page, and I really don't know what the rules for it would be. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:19, April 22, 2010 (UTC) about the same for Featured Article.--ZACH 17:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC) yes i did Jerk and if it's the same it will be easy.--ZACH 20:07, April 22, 2010 (UTC) i say easy.--ZACH 20:31, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Actually, now that I think about it, since nobody ever messes with the Fanon Paradox Cup anymore, we could put the Featured Media in its old place... Just a thought. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:20, April 23, 2010 (UTC) We used to have an arena for fanon character battles, just to amuse ourselves. You could probably find it without too much trouble, I think. Possibly. Stuff like Thraxganb vs. Delacroix, etc. It was under the Featured Article. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:26, April 23, 2010 (UTC) If you even dare try it, Ribbons, I'll have you blocked as soon as I catch wind of it, if someone else doesn't beat me to it. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Spoilsport. (joking! only joking!) Xelak 23:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Disambig=? Question, ladies and germs gentlemen: should there be a rule about disambiguated characters being eligible or not for this? I mean yes, it is a fanon Wiki, but (given sufficient votes, that is) should articles for characters canon to non-KH (or KH itself in an alternate universe) material be eligible? Examples would be Kazuki Muto (Nightverse) and Marluxia (Nightverse), just to provide examples of what I'm talking about. I'm not saying that either of them are FA material, but they're decent examples of the type of article I'm referring to. In other words, for characters, Original Characters exclusive? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 11:47, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Any article with sufficient material can be put up for nomination! - Iceboy'' '' 12:35, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the May Nominations... Don't count your chickens before they've hatched! The vote for the may nomination hasn't finished, and its a tie between my fanfic and Gears of Fate. CrimsonShogun 23:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Well that's not fair! You never stated that the deadline for May had ended, so that means the nominations were still ongoing! That means that I officially won 3-2! CrimsonShogun 11:05, May 13, 2011 (UTC) So what your saying is there's no point of having a democratic process with these nominations, no matter who wins Trois can upsurp the verdict and declare whatever she wants the winner! Even if the nominations followed the supposud rules to the letter. Is that what I'm to understand is the general process of free nominations? CrimsonShogun 15:54, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I thought you just said I lost because nominations ended, now it is because you wanted the other fanfic to win? Nevermind, I'll just shut up. Anywho, I'll just go with the flow, so to speak. Okay y'all? I'm gonna chill and try to get nominated some other time. So 'till then, live long and prosper! CrimsonShogun 20:35, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Opinion or not, I just said I'd let it go and calm down, relax. Let's just everybody take a deep breath and chill! I'm sorry, it's my fault that everybody got all hot and bothered. I promise to go with the floew from now on and not stir anything up like this again! Alright, is everybody happy? Good, and now for something completely different! CrimsonShogun 21:06, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Pancakes Which kind Malevolence, Regular, Blueberry, or chocolate chip? :) CrimsonShogun 17:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I was joking with yeah, but whats the IRC? I've heard it mentioned before but didn't quite understand it. CrimsonShogun 18:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Could someone else at least try to run for June? The arcana will probably win, but can some at least try to run against him, wouldn't be much a voting process if its just one guy that wins by default. I'm not suggesting myself, for obvious reasons. But isn't there someone with a fanfic out there that believes he's worthy to be showcased in June? CrimsonShogun 13:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :I would have nommed my story, cuz my birthday is in June, but its probably too late. -- 15:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :You know what, I'll do just that. maggosh 16:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::...never mind. maggosh 16:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Winner for June That guy has won by a unanimous vote of six, best we don't dottle like last time and get his story up as featured article!!! CrimsonShogun 10:39, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :What are you talking about? The featured article was changed yesterday. maggosh 13:22, June 2, 2011 (UTC) August!? Arcana was said to be ineligable, yet it won against the only article with a single vote. That is unfair!! I won with a single vote and you just ignore the whole damn process because you don't like my story! This is total BS!!!! CrimsonShogun 10:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) how do you change the template??? CrimsonShogun 12:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I would like to nominate my page as a featured article Kingdom Hearts: GenerationsBaransu17 (talk) 18:09, November 1, 2013 (UTC)